Benditos sean Naruto y el Sr Tomate
by White and Black Girl
Summary: El azabache le agradecía mentalmente a su amigo Naruto y a su amante "Tomate". Gracias a ellos, Sakura había cumplido uno de los sueños de su vida. Benditos sean Naruto y el Sr. Tomate.


**Advertencias: muchísisisisimo OoC. Personalidades invertidas (Sasuke y Sakura), pero no en su totalidad, creo. Mundo pararelo(?**

**Naruto no es de mi propiedad.**

* * *

**Benditos sean Naruto y el Sr. Tomate**

Bufó con mucha molestia al ver cómo su compañero de equipo de cabellos azabaches le prestaba toda su atención a una estúpida fruta, que según su criterio debía estar entre las verduras; o sea, no era dulce y todas las frutas tenían aunque sea un poco de dulzor, claro, a excepción del limón. Bufó y maldijo internamente a aquella pelota roja que traía como loco, desde su infancia, a Sasuke Uchiha.

El moreno, por su parte, se mantenía aislado en su propio mundo, el cual compartía con el Sr. Tomate. Su irritación por la actitud de cierto rubio cabeza hueca, su amor por su compañera de cabellos rosados y el asco causado por la perversión de su maestro desaparecían al momento en el que el tomate se presentaba ante él, tentándolo a probarlo.

—Hey, Uchiha-idiota, ¿no piensas comer algo más normal a parte de ese mísero tomate? —En ese momento, Naruto deseó no haber mencionado "tomate" y "mísero" en la misma oración.

—¿Insinúas que los tomates no son ricos? ¿Acaso crees que tu ramen es mejor sólo por ser considerado una comida con todas las letras? —cuestionó enojado activando su técnica ocular.

—Espera un segundo, niño bonito, tú no te metas con mi preciado ramen, ¿me oíste? ¿O es que quieres que tire todos los tomates de la aldea a un abismo sin final? —Naruto, al igual que el azabache, era un poco sobreprotector, por así decirlo, con su ramen cuando hablaban mal de él.

—Naruto, no me tientes a rellenarte cual muñeco de felpa con ramen licuado —amenazó el de hebras oscuras.

—O sea que quieres que mi más grande sueño se cumpla, ¿verdad?

—¿Acaso ser Hokage no era tu más grande sueño? —quiso saber el mayor de los presentes, quien mantenía gran parte de su rostro detrás de una máscara.

—Bueno, sí; pero todos tenemos sueños múltiples. Por ejemplo, usted, sensei, quiere convertirse en el rey de las revistas pornográficas, también quiere montar un elefante volador y conocer la isla del Icha Icha Paradise y, además, desea conseguir un orangután que lo pueda reemplazar durante las misiones. —El cerebro de Naruto, como podrán ver, seguía siendo pequeño.

—Hombre, todos quisieran un orangután reemplazante. —Sasuke observó a su compañero con obviedad para después continuar—. En fin, si esos son los sueños de Kakashi, ¿cuáles son los míos?

—Tus más grandes sueños son: que existan las lluvias de tomates, que los tomates tengan inteligencia propia para que salgan contigo, dejar de ser gay y que Sakura se vista como un tomate y te preste una lujuriosa atención. —Sakura lo observó con cierta irritación en la mirada mientras que Sasuke se dedicó a sonrojarse—. Y, para que lo sepan, mis sueños son bastante reales: ser Hokage, que me rellenen con ramen líquido y que el ramen domine al mundo, ¡muajajajaja! —La risa del rubio provocó que un tic se apoderara de la ceja de Sasuke, que la única mujer presente bufara con fastidio y que su sensei pervertido… ¿Ignorara lo sucedido?

—Idiota, es bastante irreal que alguna de esas cosas suceda.

—¡Oh, por favor! Como que si fuera probable que tú y Sakura-chan terminaran en una cama, o que la naturaleza defeque popo con forma de tomate. —La voz del apellidado Uzumaki estaba llena de sarcasmo.

—Hmp, tonto.

—Hmp, idiota.

Una pelea visual empezó entre ambos jóvenes de… ¿Dieciséis años? Sí, como lo escucharon, personas guapas, nuestros queridos protagonistas ya tenían dieciséis pero seguía peleándose cual niños de dos años.

—Par de molestos, ¿podrían callarse? —La paciencia de Sakura comenzaba a terminarse. De por sí ya estaba irritada, lo único que le faltaba era escuchar gritos provenientes de la boca de un escandaloso ninja.

—Pero, Sakura-chan, fue este estúpido quien empezó todo. —Qué gran mentira había dicho el Uzumaki.

—Naruto, querido, si no quieres que te rompa todos tus huesos, métete una cuchara con ramen y atragántate. —La mirada que Sasuke le dedicó ocasionó que varios escalofríos atravesaran la columna del rubio, quien calló para seguir comiendo.

—Tsk, idiotas. —Sakura se levantó, metió sus manos en sus bolsillos y con todo el estilo del mundo se alejó. Lamentablemente nadie le prestó atención. El moreno y el rubio se concentraron en las delicias que estaban consumiendo mientras que Kakashi se dedicaba a leer su amado y degenerado libro. En pocas palabras, la retirada de la de cabellos rosados fue completamente ignorada—. Genial, ni a las moscas le importo —se dijo a sí misma antes desplazarse hacia su casa.

Luego de que Haruno se hubiera ido, los hombres siguieron con sus vicios.

—Ahora que lo pienso, ¿dónde mierda está Sakura-chan? —preguntó Naruto una vez terminados sus veinte paquetes de ramen. Sus acompañantes observaron su entorno y se escogieron los hombros.

—No tengo ni idea —contestaron Kakashi y Sasuke al mismo tiempo.

Sakura seguía caminando mientras maldecía a los tomates y pateaba, de vez en cuando, un pobre e indefensa piedra.

—Tsk, malditos y estúpidos tomates. —Pateó una roca nuevamente.

La de cabellos rosados se desplazó hecha una fiera hasta llegar al bosque más cercano a Konoha, se subió a la rama de uno de los múltiples árboles y empezó a maldecir y a insultar a aquellas cosas redondas que opacaban la atención que Sasuke le debía dar a ella. Bufó, tontas cosas rojas. Sasuke tenía que prestarle atención a ella y sólo a ella; él no podía estar soñando con frutas cuando tenía a una sensual y violable compañera al lado suyo, ¿verdad? Suspiró, su vida era realmente un asco. Era la primera vez en toda su maldita existencia que quería obtener una mísera oportunidad para demostrarle al moreno su amor pero lamentablemente ciertas frutas rojas se interponían. Decidida a hacer algo para enmendar los gustos del azabache Uchiha, bajó de la rama sobre la cual estaba sentada y se dirigió a la calle principal de Konoha. Al llegar a dicha calle, el infierno se desató.

—¡Sakura-san! ¡Sakura-san! —La aludida maldijo por lo bajo antes de girar y regalarle a las personas que la llamaban una mirada que decía "Lárguense de mi vista antes de que los castre con una cucharita caliente"—. ¿Podría, por favor, autografiar este póster suyo? —Genial, su club de fans no la iba a dejar en paz.

—Tsk, fuera de mi vista —se limitó a responder antes de darse media vuelta y seguir caminando. Para su mala suerte, los jóvenes depravados siguieron suplicando—. Cinco, cuatro, tres, dos —susurraba la muchacha—, uno. —Y, terminado el conteo, un enorme cráter se abrió y todo el club de fans cayó en su interior.

Sakura observó con aburrimiento la caída de sus fanáticos para después seguir caminando; tenía mejores cosas que hacer que estar observando un grupo de payasos profesionales.

Minutos después, podemos ver a Sasuke, quien ya había terminado de "entrenar" con su amigo rubio y con su maestro pervertido con complejo de violador de revistar porno, dirigiéndose hacia su casa, ubicada en el barrio Uchiha. Dio un suspiro romántico al recordar la textura de sus preciados tomates, nadie podría llegar a reemplazarlos, ¿o sí? Para su sorpresa se topó con algo que lo sorprendió totalmente. Frente a él se encontraba su querida y arrogante compañera de equipo, sonriéndole de medio lado. La de cabellos rosáceos se le acercó hasta quedar separados por cinco centímetros de distancia.

—Sasuke, ¿te gustaría ir a comer algo conmigo más tarde? —Esperen, ella, Sakura Haruno, la joven que lo había rechazado durante su infancia, ¿lo estaba invitando a una cita?

El moreno esbozó una dulce sonrisa, mueca que lo caracterizaba profundamente.

—Claro, me gus… —Recordó que tenía una cita con sus amados tomates—. Oh, perdón, Sakura-chan, pero los tomates y yo ya acordamos vernos. —Sonrió nerviosamente al ver que un aura densa y oscura rodeaba a la chica.

La apellidada Haruno maldijo mentalmente mientras sus ojos adquirían un brillo macabro; pronto se encargaría de que los tomates desaparecieran de la faz de la Tierra. Carraspeó; genial, ahora se vería obligada a usar el plan B. Con una seducción natural, dio un paso hacia el azabache, quedando así totalmente pegada a él. Lo miró lascivamente al mismo tiempo en el que acercaba su boca a su oído.

—¿Seguro que no quieres acompañarme, S-A-S-U-K-E? —cuestionó en un susurro, deletreando su nombre. Sin que el nombrado se diera cuenta, ella empezó a empujarlo suavemente.

—Lo, lamento; pero no puedo —contestó a duras penas el adolescente, tragando grueso en el proceso.

De un momento a otro, el muchacho se sobresaltó al sentir algo frío contra su espalda; Sakura lo había arrinconado contra una pared cercana. Él se sonrojó violentamente, haciendo que una sonrisa de medio lado, pintada con arrogancia, apareciera en el rostro de su acompañante.

—¿Qué ocurre, Sasuke-kun? ¿Acaso no te gusta que te toquen? —preguntó apoyando sus manos sobre su pecho.

—Sí me gusta pero… hem… ¡Los tomates me llaman! —gritó antes de apartarse bruscamente y salir corriendo como si su vida dependiera de ello.

Sakura se quedó parada, observando la densa nube de polvo que había dejado su presa. Bufó, malditos cosos rojos con tamaño esférico. Con el puño cargado de chakra, golpeó la dichosa pared que, al fin y al cabo, no le había ayudado mucho que digamos, rompiéndola en varios pedazos. Al siguiente día ejecutaría definitivamente el plan C, esperando que esta vez diera resultado. La tercera era la vencida, ¿o no?

La de ojos jade dio media vuelta y regresó a su departamento con el fin de preparar todo para su visita a la residencia de su compañero.

A la mañana siguiente, un ojinegro se encontraba preparándose para salir a entrenar con el pollito amarillo que tenía por amigo. Sasuke agarró un tomate y lo admiró para después comérselo. Aún con la esencia de su enamorado, abrió la puerta principal y salió en dirección hacia la calle pero algo lo obligó a detenerse y voltear la cabeza levemente. El pobre moreno casi se atraganta con las pocas partículas de tomate que había en su boca. Sakura, vestida con un traje con forma de tomate, estaba apoyada contra un árbol cercano. Tragó grueso, ¿acaso estaba intentando matarlo? Con cuidado y precaución se le acercó. Ella sonreía de medio lado al mismo tiempo en el que le dedicaba una mirada de pura lujuria.

—Sasuke, ¿ahora me harías el favor de salir conmigo a comer? —preguntó con un tono arrogante al ver el sonrojo de su compañero.

—Claro —contestó él abochornado.

_El azabache le agradecía mentalmente a su amigo Naruto y a su amante "Tomate". Gracias a ellos, Sakura había cumplido uno de los sueños de su vida. Benditos sean Naruto y el Sr. Tomate._


End file.
